Cette maison n'est pas un foyer
by TotallyLife
Summary: Il fut d'abord trop surprit pour faire autrement que rester figé sur place, mais lorsque Blaine laissa échapper un bruit étouffé, Kurt laissa l'impulsion prendre le dessus. Night of Neglect spin-off / TRADUCTION / KLAINE


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction qui fut longue à traduire mais aussi à corriger. D'ailleurs, un grand merci à ma bêta ! le boulot qu'elle a fourni fut immense !**

**Alors cet OS a été écrit par **_**Soundslikeaplan**_** et voici un mot de sa part avant le début de l'histoire : « **_**c'est ma tentative à comprendre pourquoi Blaine avait agit si violement dans Night of Neglect. Je pense aussi qu'il semblait un peu distant tout au long de l'épisode, du moins au début, donc j'ai essayé de composer ce qui aurait pu être la raison de cela. »**_

**J'ai trouvé cette histoire touchante pour l'intrigue de Blaine. Je vous laisse la découvrir sans plus attendre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bêta : <strong>_**Dauphin Noire**_**, merci encore mille fois pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté pour cette histoire. Sans toi, elle serait incompréhensible ! **

**Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 17 « Night of Neglect » (perso, j'ai pas trop aimé cet épisode)**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale **_**This house is not a home**_** de **_**Soundlikeaplan.**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : www . fanfiction . net/s/6925392/1/This_House_Is_Not_A_Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Cette maison n'est pas un foyer<strong>

« Vous êtes horrible, vous le savez ? »

Blaine semblait plus que dégoûter et Kurt se sentit mal dès qu'il s'en aperçut. Il avait imaginé que cette soirée allait se passer différemment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer une bonne soirée avec son petit ami – le mot envoyait toujours une vague de bonheur à travers lui – peut-être une quelconque discussion pour se mettre à jour avec ses amis après la représentation, puis Blaine le ramenant chez lui, chacun d'eux discutant du spectacle et pensant à de nouvelles chansons que les Warblers pourraient réaliser. Dans son imagination, cela aurait été le parfait rencard et il savait que cela était un peu irréaliste de croire _que_ cela irait bien, mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela allait être si mal, non plus.

Quand il avait entendu dire que les New Directions allaient donner un concert bénéfique, il avait rapidement assuré à Mercedes qu'il viendrait, même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de se produire et que tout dépendait des compétences de ses collègues des New Directions, peu importe ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque Kurt avait parlé à Blaine de l'évènement, il avait été ravi de venir avec lui. Il disait qu'il avait toujours voulu rencontrer le reste des amis de Kurt, même si Kurt avait des soupçons si la vraie raison de l'insistance de Blaine à venir était plus dû au fait qu'il avait suspecté quelque chose comme la confrontation avec Karofsky pourrait avoir lieu et il ne voulait pas que Kurt ait à y faire face seul. Ce qui était, en un sens, très agréable, mais aussi un peu surprotecteur et quand Karofsky avait provoqué Blaine, ça a bardé. Blaine, étant la personne impulsive qu'il était, s'était laissé provoquer et a défendu lui et Kurt, réagissant plus violemment que Kurt l'avait prévu.

Kurt n'était pas vraiment certain qu'il aimait cela, pas parce qu'il pensait que Blaine allait se blesser, même si dans un petit coin de sa tête, il avait cette inquiétude, mais plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Blaine se bagarre à cause de lui. Karofsky était son problème et il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si Blaine était impliqué dans ça. A part ça, Blaine avait agit un peu bizarrement toute la soirée, il était un peu distant lorsqu' il était venu le chercher une heure plus tôt et par-dessous tout, il semblait inquiet. Quand Kurt avait demandé, Blaine avait seulement fait un signe de la main, en disant qu'il avait juste beaucoup de travail à faire en ce moment. Connaissant le programme de Dalton, Kurt n'était pas vraiment que ça pouvait stresser quelqu'un.

Après l'intervention de Santana, Blaine s'était calmé d'un cran, mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Si la discussion avec le tyran n'avait pas été assez, et même si tout le monde sur scène avait fait un travail incroyable, le chahut constant de l'auditoire lui apportait sa joie de les voir performer au bas de l'échelle et le nouveau silence de Blaine, lequel ne faisait pas partit de sa personnalité, ne l'aidait pas, non plus. Il était tellement habitué par la surexcitation constante de son petit ami que de le voir aussi préoccupé l'atteignait à un certain point.

Quand l'entracte débuta, les perturbateurs devinrent finalement calmes et Kurt demanda à Blaine s'il voulait se promener un peu, parce qu'il n'allait vraiment pas rester ici, pas avec _eux._ Blaine dit qu'il aimerait bien ça mais sa voix semblait distante et cela rendit Kurt encore plus suspicieux. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent dans le couloir, Blaine se taisait et même si Kurt essayait de ne pas trop lire en lui, il ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher le pois qui pressait dans son ventre. Il savait que c'était une tournure d'évènement déplaisante, il ne se sentait pas lui-même trop ravi, mais en voyant Blaine si inquiet. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir comme y faire se rapprocha un peu plus et glissa sa main autour de Blaine, pressant d'une façon que Kurt espérait rassurante. Blaine ne s'éloigna pas, mais il ne répondit pas à la pression non plus. Sa main restait juste un membre dans celle de Kurt et le jeune garçon sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il était sur le point de demander à Blaine ce qui n'allait pas quand son petit ami dit qu'ils devraient probablement retourner à leurs sièges. Blaine se retourna et sa main glissa de celle de Kurt. Il ne la reprit pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auditorium et la première chose que Kurt nota était que Jacob, Azimio et Becky étaient partis. Son instant de soulagement fut détruit seulement une seconde plus tard quand il entendit Sandy se plaindre bruyamment. Quand ils passèrent devant l'ancien professeur du Glee club, les pas de Blaine hésitèrent et Kurt, perdu dans ses propres pensées pouvait juste éviter de se heurter à lui.

Kurt observa Blaine interpeller Sandy avec colère et bien qu'il ressente fortement la même chose à l'encontre de cette personne, il pensait aussi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se disputer à nouveau. Il posa une main sur son épaule, pressant juste assez pour s'assure que Blaine ne dirait rien d'autre. Plus le temps avançait, plus il trouvait aussi que le comportement de Blaine devenait confus**. **Blaine était habituellement si calme et si à l'aise. Le voir si tendu lui paraissait tellement hors contexte que lorsqu'il l'interpella, ce fut un peu plus féroce qu'il l'avait prévu.

« Très bien », murmura-t-il, « _Viens_ maintenant. ». Blaine le regarda et à la surprise de Kurt, il sembla se détendre un peu, marchant sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Pendant l'interprétation d'Holly Holliday de « _Turning Tables »_, il sentit le bout des doigts de Blaine effleurer le dos de sa main et un moment plus tard, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Blaine se pencha un peu, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« Je suis désolé. »

La voix de Blaine semblait l'être, aussi. Kurt tourna un peu sa tête sur le côté et embrassa les cheveux de Blaine, murmurant doucement contre eux.

« C'est bon. Nous savons que ça se déroule injustement. »

Blaine fit seulement « hum hum » en réponse et cela semblait un peu sarcastique, ce qui déstabilisa Kurt, mais il choisit de ne pas le questionner pour l'instant. Les deux restèrent silencieux durant le reste de la performance, même si le silence semblait un peu plus à l'aise maintenant.

* * *

><p>Mercedes <em>tua<em> sa chanson et après qu'elle eut fini, Kurt et Blaine allèrent à la salle de chant, la félicitant. Blaine était redevenu lui-même durant sa performance et acclama heureusement avec Kurt et le reste des New Directions. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde vint immédiatement vers eux et les salua et Kurt se sentait si heureux de les voir et de leur parler qu'il réalisa seulement après un bon quart d'heure que Blaine n'était plus avec lui désormais. Il regarda autour de la salle, mais son petit ami n'était nulle part en vue. Soudainement, il eut un mauvais pressentiment et Mercedes dut remarquer son regard interrogateur, puisqu'elle pointa la porte, en disant que Blaine y avait disparut quelques minutes plutôt.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec lui ? » demanda Mercedes quand elle étreignit Kurt pour lui dire au revoir, « Il semblait un peu préoccupé… »

« Je te le dirai une fois que je l'aurai trouvé. » répondit Kurt et il fit un rapide signe de la main pour dire au revoir à ses autres amis avant de s'aventurer à travers le couloir. Il était sur le point d'envoyer un message à Blaine pour lui demander, par tous les saints, ce qu'il n'allait pas, lorsqu'il le vit. Il s'arrêta net, le doigt au-dessus du bouton « envoyer ». Blaine était assis sur les mêmes marches où Kurt s'était trouvé après leur conversation avec Karofsky. Celles sur lesquelles il avait dit à Blaine qu'il n'avait jamais été embrassé. Les bras de Blaine étaient fermement serrés autour de ses jambes et sa tête était tournée sur le côté, de façon à ce que Kurt ne puisse pas discerner son visage.

Plus Kurt y pensait, plus ça devenait étrange il se dirigea vers Blaine, qui ne l'avait pas toujours remarqué. Ce n'est que lorsque Kurt appela doucement son prénom qu'il se retourna et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit son petit ami pleurer pour la première fois.

Il fut d'abord trop surprit pour faire autrement que rester figé sur place, mais lorsque Blaine laissa échapper un bruit étouffé, Kurt laissa l'impulsion prendre le dessus.

« Oh Blaine » ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'accroupir et d'attirer le garçon contre lui, ses bras l'entourant, une main passant avec douceur le long de son dos tandis que l'autre saisit les cheveux sur la nuque de Blaine. Les mains de Blaine agrippèrent immédiatement la veste de Kurt et il se mit à sangloter contre sa chemise.

Kurt était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contenta des expressions typiques du type « ça va » et « je te tiens » qui semblaient fonctionner assez bien puisque les sanglots se calmèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne fasse que s'agripper à lui.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer avec le garçon dans ses bras. Il avait si peur de ce Blaine, parce que jusqu'à présent ça avait toujours été lui qui protégeait et réconfortait Kurt et jamais ça ne s'était fait dans l'autre sens.

Kurt voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé de si terrible pour que Blaine soit si bouleversé mais il avait peur de le lui demander. Son combat intérieur ne fut cependant pas très long, puisque Blaine se mit à parler soudainement, le visage toujours enfoui dans sa veste et Kurt dut se pencher vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Je – Kurt… Je suis désolé. Je n…n'aurais pas dû te laisser me v…voir c…comme ça… »

C'était tellement étrange d'entendre Blaine si abattu qu'il fallut quelques minutes à Kurt avant de réaliser qu'il avait besoin de dire à Blaine que c'était bon.

« Non », murmura doucement Kurt. « Je suis là pour toi et je suis vraiment content de t'avoir trouvé. Personne ne devrait avoir à se cacher pour pleurer. Et personne ne devrait être tout seul. » Kurt pressa un baiser à la naissance des cheveux de Blaine et ce dernier laissa échapper un souffle étranglé.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un petit moment.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » demanda tranquillement Kurt, brisant le silence, et Blaine s'écarta immédiatement, sautant sur ses pieds. Kurt se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait son petit ami, restant toujours accroupi sur le sol, et leva la tête vers lui, surpris, puisqu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaine réagisse aussi violement.

« Kurt, je ne devrais vraiment pas t'impliquer là-dedans. », il fit un pas en arrière, se tenant désormais debout en haut des escaliers. « Je vais juste y aller, je dois arranger les choses… »

Kurt était tellement confus il ne pouvait pas donner un sens au comportement de Blaine. Il se leva et fit un pas dans sa direction, mais ce dernier recula encore plus.

« S'il te plaît Blaine. Dis-moi seulement ce qui ne va pas ! » insista Kurt, sa voix se tendant un peu.

« Non… Non Kurt. » dit Blaine désespérément, en reculant vers les escaliers. « Ce… Je n'aurai jamais dû t'entraîner là-dedans. C'est mon problème et j'ai besoin d'y faire face seul, je… »

« Blaine ! » l'interrompit Kurt et il ne pouvait pas contenir sa colère plus longtemps. « Cela t'_affecte _! Je m'en fous de ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu penses que j'allais me détourner et agir comme si de rien n'était… » Kurt sentit ses yeux brûler, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas que Blaine se sente désolé pour _lui_, parce que c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'il avait prévu. Ses mains s'était repliés, formant ses poings, et son corps entier tremblait il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que Blaine s'était arrêté dans son élan, le regardant, son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Je ne peux pas, Kurt. » la voix de Blaine semblait si défaite que cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il se battait contre l'envie de le serrer contre lui encore, ne faisant qu'un seul pas vers son petit ami.

« Si, tu peux. » dit-il doucement, essayant de paraître aussi encourageant que possible.

Blaine regarda le sol. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et Kurt attendit patiemment, lui donnant le temps pour sortir les choses en son temps.

« Mon père m'a jeté. » dit-il finalement et ce fut si calmement que Kurt manqua presque le moment où Blaine commença à parler. Il avait tout à coup très froid et Blaine ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux, ce qui faisait qu'empirer les choses, parce qu'il savait en quelque sorte que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec lui.

« Je lui ai dit à propos de nous et il n'a pas aimé ça. » continua Blaine et cela confirma les craintes de Kurt. Ses yeux fixaient le sol.

« Je pense que jusqu'à présent il avait toujours pensé que j'étais juste dans _une phase_ ou quelque chose. » Il cracha presque ces mots. « Mais maintenant que cela est devenu _réel_, il va juste ignorer le fait que je sois gay ce qui est carrément dégradant… Et il a dit qu'il ne me voulait pas dans la maison plus longtemps. » La voix de Blaine était de nouveau saccader et cette fois, Kurt ne put se retenir. Il franchit rapidement les quelques marches le séparant du garçon et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte serrée.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine. » dit doucement Kurt. « _Tellement,_ tellement désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit Blaine, sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Kurt. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Toutes mes affaires sont toujours là-bas et je ne peux pas aller à Dalton pour demander de me prendre en pension jusqu'à lundi et où vais-je vivre jusque-là ? Je ne peux pas aller à un hôtel, parce que je n'ai pas assez d'argent avec moi et…et… je viens de… qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Kurt ? » Il soupira fortement contre le jeune garçon et Kurt pensa qu'il s'était remis à pleurer, alerté par l'humidité sur son épaule.

Il dirigea doucement sa main dans le dos de Blaine, le laissant s'effondrer contre son torse. Il n'était pas certain s'il pouvait penser clairement à l'heure actuelle, mais il savait que Blaine avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui le plus possible en ce moment.

« Tu sais ce que nous allons faire ? » dit-il finalement, lorsque Blaine se fut en quelque sorte un peu calmé de nouveau. « Tu vas venir à la maison avec moi et y rester pour le moment. Peut-être que ton père a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais personnellement t'obtenir une place en pension à Dalton et si cela ne marche pas, tu pourras rester avec moi aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. » Kurt appuya leurs fronts ensemble pour que Blaine et lui se regardent directement l'un l'autre. Il avait besoin que Blaine voit ce que signifie tout ce qu'il avait dit et l'aîné me serra plus fortement, un demi sourire s'affichant presque sur ses lèvres Kurt savait que cela allait bien se passer, même si cela ne ressemblait pas à ça en ce moment et il tenait Blaine pendant un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre s'inquiétant qu'il était probablement un peu tard maintenant et l'air devint plus froid à chaque minute qui passait. Lorsque finalement Blaine se recula, Kurt prit sa main et ils commencèrent à marcher vers le parking, le bras de Kurt autour de la taille de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Ils furent silencieux la majorité du temps que dura le chemin qui les conduisit chez Kurt et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Kurt fit entrer Blaine, lui disant de se rendre dans sa chambre alors qu'il parlerait à Burt.<p>

Il trouva son père dans le salon, regardant la télévision. Assis sur le canapé, Burt leva la tête vers lui et lui souriant d'un sourire où transperçait la fatigue. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il l'avait probablement attendu et il se sentit désolé.

« Salut papa » Alors qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois où Blaine avait dormit dans sa chambre sans avoir obtenu la permission de son père et de la promesse qu'il avait ensuite faite à ce dernier, Kurt ne put que se sentir nerveux.

« Hey » salua Burt, baissant le volume de la télévision. « Tu t'es amusé ? »

Kurt s'assit tranquillement, ce qui attira l'attention de Burt il cessa de bouger, ce qui lui permit de le regarder directement dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kurt ? » demanda-t-il et semblait sincèrement inquiet.

« Le père de Blaine l'a mis à la porte. »

La phrase était suspendue dans l'air et la curieuse expression de Burt changea en une de surprise.

« Pourrais-tu me répéter ça ? »

« Le père de Blaine l'a expulsé de leur maison. » répéta Kurt. « Il n'a pas aimé l'idée que son fils unique sorte avec un autre garçon, apparemment. »

Kurt essaya de dissimuler sa colère du mieux qu'il le put, mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. « J'ai dit qu'il pouvait rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque part d'autre où aller. Je sais que nous avions un accord pour que je n'amène pas des gens ici sans t'avoir demandé la permission en premier, mais je pense vraiment que Blaine a besoin de quelqu'un avec lui en ce moment. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. » Kurt avait regardé ses genoux tout le monologue, mais maintenant il leva les yeux, attendant la réponse de son père.

Burt le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre et ses yeux brillaient un peu, mais peut-être que c'était seulement l'imagination de Kurt.

« S'il a besoin d'un endroit où habiter, il peut bien sûr rester ici. » répondit finalement Burt et même si Kurt ne s'était pas attendu que son père le lui refuse, il était tout de même soulagé.

« Merci papa » Kurt se leva d'où il était assis et étreignit rapidement son père, avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre Blaine. Quand il fut à la porte qui reliait le salon au hall, il entendit Burt l'appeler de son canapé.

« Hey Kurt. » Le garçon se retourna et vit son père le regarder par-dessus l'appui-tête.

« Oui papa ? »

« Blaine peut vraiment être heureux d'avoir un petit ami qui se soucie tellement de lui. »

Kurt rougit un peu et hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciements et il se sentit si reconnaissant envers son père qu'à ce moment-là il sentit ses yeux piqués encore.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt marcha vers sa chambre, Blaine était couché à plat ventre sur son lit, apparemment endormi. Le visage de Kurt se fendit en un triste sourire et il marcha vers l'endroit où son petit ami avait sombrer dans l'inconscience et s'agenouilla. Il dirigea sa main doucement sur la tête de Blaine mais quand le garçon remua, Kurt se ravisa, décidant de ne pas le réveiller. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et se plaça en face de sa coiffeuse, commençant ses soins de la peau quotidiens. Il se souvint de la dernière fois où Blaine avait dormi chez lui et c'était vraiment étrange de réaliser à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis. Il se sentait toujours un peu comme dans un rêve, si bien qu'il devait constamment se rappeler que cela se passait réellement.<p>

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva et se rendit à sa garde-robe, sortant deux paires de pantalons de survêtements, deux t-shirts et des sous-vêtements (pensé à Blaine dans ses boxers était presque trop pour son esprit mais il voulait lui-même ne pas penser à ce genre de chose, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment approprié pour ça.) avant de laisser tomber un exemplaire de chaque article sur le lit à côté de Blaine, avec une serviette au cas où Blaine déciderait de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain attenante, une fois qu'il se sera réveillé. Puis il saisit des autres qu'il porterait et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain au second étage.

Lorsqu'il fut fraîchement propre et qu'il fut retourné à sa chambre, Blaine était déjà enfilé les vêtements de Kurt et ses cheveux étaient mouillés, ce qui incita Kurt à penser que soit il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain soit Blaine était juste extrêmement rapide.

Blaine se leva du lit dès que Kurt entra dans la chambre et Kurt lui sourit, en traversant rapidement l'espace qui les séparait avant d'offrir à Blaine ce qu'il pensait être un baiser rapide, mais se transforma en un long et lent lorsque Blaine posa sa main à l'arrière du cou de Kurt dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Kurt reposa ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine et fondit contre son petit ami en un rien de temps. Il sentit que Blaine respirait contre son visage et ses cils sur ses joues et c'était l'un de moments qu'il rejouerait encore et encore dans sa tête, juste pour l'intensité pure de la scène. Ils finirent par se détacher, mais restèrent proches, aucun des deux n'osant ni ne voulant perdre la chaleur qu'ils partageaient. Leurs nez se touchaient encore et ils se faisaient que se regarder c'était suffisant pour eux deux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, d'abord debout à côte à côte, plus tard dans le lit. Chacun d'eux marmonnait à l'autre des mots doux, alors qu'ils parlaient de choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé dire à qui que ce soit, et ils se retrouvèrent finalement simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre, savourant cette présence, et leurs mains se promenant contre leur peau en de douces caresses. Et même si Kurt savait que cela était encore dur pour Blaine, qu'il se battait pour ne pas s'effondrer à tout instant, il sentait toujours que cela allait bien se passer à la fin et ils mettront d'une façon ou d'une autre les choses au point.


End file.
